Pater Noster
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: En verdad el Todopoderoso hizo grandes cosas para mí..., reconozcan que Santo es su nombre. / Gore /


**REEDITADA**

**Mundo Alterno**

Disclamier: Beyblade y sus personajes son propiedad, de su autor Aoki Takao. Historia original escrita por mí.

* * *

**Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ**

**Θ****Θ****Θ**

**PATER NOSTER**

_por Ireth I. Nainieum_

**Θ****Θ****Θ**

**Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ**

**

* * *

**_Pater noster qui es in coleus_

_santificetur nomen tum_

_adveniat regnum tuum_

_fiat voluntas tua_

_sicut in coela in terra_

_panen nostrum gotidianum da nobis hodie_

_et dimitte nobir debita nostra_

_sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris_

_el nenos inducas in tentationen_

_sed libera nos amalo_

**Θ****Θ****Θ**

**Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ**

**

* * *

**Las campanas de la Catedral de San Pablo resuenan en el corazón de la capital londinense. El proceso en estos días es automático, por lo que ya se prescindió de la figura humana. En este momento el templo se encuentra cual si fuese un edificio abandonado y solitario, iluminada únicamente por una gran cantidad de luces que resaltan la belleza arquitectónica de este singular monumento a un santo. Iniciada su construcción en 1675 y terminada en octubre de 1708, es actualmente un lugar obligado para cada viajero. El no venir aquí es un crimen. Por la mañana abrirá sus puertas, para darle la bienvenida a los fieles y curiosos que la visitaran; gente de todo el mundo, de variadas religiones. ¿Dónde ha quedado la fe, no fue acaso Jesús quien ahuyento a los vendedores de la casa de Dios?. ¿Entonces, por qué lo hacemos de nuevo?. Nos hemos vuelto, lo mismo que el injurió.

Pasan de las tres de la mañana, la temperatura es fresca y agradable, estamos a la mitad de la primavera por lo que es posible salir sin la necesidad de algo que abrigue el cuerpo. Sin embargo algo curioso sucede esta madrugada, el cielo esta ligeramente nublado con un extraño tono rojizo, que podría ser capaz de erizar la piel, hasta del más beato. Sin previo aviso, el viento comienza a soplar fuertemente, pero solo a nivel de piso, el cielo se muestra inmutable, tan solo sombrío por la presencia de la luna llena. Que por primera vez desde hace siglos tiene una coloración maldita. Aquella que debe ser blanca, esta teñida de rojo. Solo aquellos que desean ver la realidad de este mundo son capaces de percibir la verdad sobre la dama del cielo, más sin embargo, aquellas ovejas de corral, la verán como siempre lo han hecho. Esta singular señora que es capaz de jugar con los incautos, aceptémoslo la mayoría lo somos…

**Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ**

**Primer epitafio**

**Sanctus**

"**Sicut in coela in terra"**

**Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ**

A una distancia muy próxima, un hombre corre desesperado por las calles de la ciudad, se tambalea lentamente mientras escucha el sonar de las campanas. Se detiene brevemente, mientras coloca su espalda en una pared, jadea pesadamente el aire le es insuficiente. Mira hacia atrás por donde llego, cual si fuese una rata; respira con la boca abierta para darle a sus pulmones el aire que le exigen, sin embargo es incapaz de darles gusto. Un ligero dolor a su costado comienza a ser persistente, aumentando considerablemente.

—¡Maldición! –susurra- ¡maldición! –repite- ¡MALDITO PERRO!. ¿Acaso soy tu diversión, de esta noche? –sisea-

Escucha no muy lejos de él pasos sigilosos y cautos. Sabe que lo han seguido, debe correr por su vida; si es que desea ver la luz del sol por la mañana. Observa con desesperación hacia el final de la calle, quizás con algo de suerte pueda encontrar ayuda.

Con bastante esfuerzo se aleja de la pared, mientras sostiene su costado izquierdo con la palma derecha de su mano. Esta sangrando demasiado, su visibilidad comienza a ser borrosa, ahora ya no es capaz de ir a un paso veloz, para escapar de aquel que se convertirá seguramente en su asesino.

—¡MIERDA! –murmura con esfuerzo – no moriré, no aquí, no por él –piensa- aunque no creo realizar ese sueño, lo más probable es que él me mate, antes de que pueda huir- sonríe con ironía, mientras lo piensa- ¿ES QUE NO HAY NINGÚN SER VIVO AQUÍ?- grita desesperado-

Algo de lo que no era consciente, es que iba dejando pequeños rastro que su captor seguía con deleite y sorna. Estaba disfrutando enormemente de su encomienda de la noche, esta presa era mucho más divertida que la anterior.

Le llevo más tiempo de lo que planeo, pero finalmente llego a la calle principal Cannon Street, unos metros más y estaría frente a la Catedral, como si fuese un mensaje celestial, las campanas se detienen. Mira la estructura frente a él, la cual lo saluda de frente. Gallarda, majestuosa e imponente, le da la bienvenida; iluminada con un tono amarillento. Escucha pasos detrás de sí, produciendo ecos por las desoladas calles, un sudor frío y agobiarte recorre su frente, debe darse prisa. La niebla comienza a formarse entre las vías de Londres.

El hombre que lo sigue de cerca se detiene a la salida del pequeño callejón, donde momentos antes su encargo estuvo descansando, mira y sonríe con descaro, a la Catedral. Con desaire mira el suelo, se agacha y observa. Esboza una sonrisa altanera y peligrosa, su trofeo le esta dejando pequeñas migas de pan, que con gran placer seguirá.

—Así es como esta escrito, y como debe ser –murmura- no es posible escapar de los designios divinos. Guideon, él ha dictado la sentencia –interrumpió sus palabras- Pero te ayudare a entrar al infierno–exclamo-

Admira la niebla que se ha formado a su alrededor, gruñe molesto; esto puede interferir con el rastro que viene siguiendo, desde hace un par de cuadras. Debe darse prisa o su misión escapara y será sometido a la ira, del gran señor. Ahora él comienza a correr.

Guideon cae al suelo, a unos veinte metros frente a las puertas de roble de la gran Catedral de San Pablo, los aposentos de Dios. Ya no tiene fuerzas para continuar huyendo de su agresor, con dificultad logra girarse y mirar lo que puede del cielo.

—¡Diablos! no puedo más, es así que moriré, que he hecho para merecer esto. Soy un hombre de bien, dono dinero, contribuyo con los templos, rezo diariamente en mi casa, voy cada domingo a misa. –suspira- ¿Entonces? –jadea por aire- esta es la justicia divina –mira al cielo- moriré como un sinvergüenza… pagaré por mis pecados, del pasado –susurra-

—Así debe ser, eso esta escrito. Yo soy el que liberara tu alma, y te daré la redención eterna –lo miro- tus pecados quedan en el pasado. Yo soy el camino a la salvación –le dice-

Guideon intenta alejarse, cree haber visto un demonio frente a él, pero al observar con detenimiento se da cuenta de que se ha equivocado. Su vista comienza a traicionarlo, su mente le esta jugando una cruel broma, que no juzga merecer. Es un hombre, de eso lo que cabe la menor duda, viste completamente de negro, una gruesa gabardina de piel negra lo cubre en su totalidad, junto a unos anteojos también de este color. Gruñe de impotencia, no puede ver más de él. Mientras se deja caer al suelo con pesadez y rindiéndose finalmente, las fuerzas lo han abandonado.

—Tú, no eres quien yo creía ¿sabes? –espetó- pensé que eras uno de ellos, pero estoy equivocado –trato de enfocar su vista- que ironía. No todo lo negro es malo, ni todo lo blanco es bueno. Termina tu trabajo, quiero descansar –le informo-

Su respiración era cada vez más irregular, la sangre sobre su costado izquierdo, había creado una gran mancha sobre la tierra santa donde reposaba y no por gusto. Guideon, trato de moverse ligeramente, para apaciguar un poco el dolor, sin embargo esto solo ocasiono que este fuese más intenso.

—¿Tiene idea de porque estoy aquí? –se agacho junto a su cabeza- me han dicho que eres de suma importancia, para ellos –lo miro- aunque no comprendo el porque –le dijo como un niño-

—Al final sabrás la verdad sobre todo, muchacho. Ahora haz lo que te han pedido, antes de que llegue y te mate también, me rindo –murmuro la última frase-

—Yo, te ayudaré a detener ese dolor

Se levanto, desabrocho la gabardina que usaba, con su mano izquierda busco en su espalda lo que le ayudaría a detener la agonía del hombre. La tomo, su herramienta preferida de trabajo, una mágnum calibre 45. Sin ninguna preocupación o prisa, por las palabras del hombre, coloco una bala en el cargador. Guideon mantuvo sus ojos cerrados en todo momento, se movió involuntariamente, el miedo comenzaba a ser persistente; a pesar de saber que esta a salvo.

—Calma, prometo que no será doloroso. No es mi intención que sufras, me dijeron que fuese rápido. El señor no deseaba que esto terminase de esta forma –suspiro- "Lo lamento", fueron sus palabras

Usaba un par de guantes, también negros. Coloco el arma sobre su pecho, estaba parado a tan solo un metro de distancia, los próximos segundos serían los más importantes en la vida de Guideon.

—Dile, que yo también lo siento – apretó su herida- debe hacer lo necesario para evitar que lo controlen todo –gruño- ¡DÍSELO! – le exigió-

—Lo haré. ¿Listo, señor Guideon?. Hará un pequeño viaje –le dijo apaciblemente- Sicut in coela in terra –murmuro-

La niebla de la madrugada, los cubre ahora por completo, no es posible ver más allá de lo que está frente a uno. Escucha la respiración agitada del hombre, pero a pesar de la situación, sabe que esta tranquilo, su verdadero temor no se volverá una realidad. De un momento a otro, las campanas resuenan nuevamente en la plaza de San Pablo, un sonido ensordecedor; sin previo aviso hala del gatillo. El sonido se pierde en los repiques de la torre.

Sus ropas están cubiertas, en su totalidad de la sangre del hombre que yace muerto bajo sus pies. Su tórax ha quedado completamente destruido, a causa del arma usada. Lo contempla un instante, para luego buscar entre sus pantalones un pañuelo con el cual limpia cuidadosamente el arma, acto seguido hace lo mismo, con su rostro.

—Descanse en paz –piensa y besa una cruz, que descansa sobre su pecho-

Camina hacia adelante, y se pierde entre la espesa neblina a su alrededor. Unos instantes después las campanas dejan de sonar. Otro individuo llega junto a los restos de Guideon, lo mira con desdén, para luego darle una fuerte patada al cuerpo sin vida, cae de espaldas. Maldice silenciosamente, nuevamente alguien se le adelanto.

—¡Bastardo desgraciado! –sisea- en cuanto sepa quien eres lo pagarás –enciende un cigarro-

Regresa en la dirección por donde llego, esta molesto, su maestro no estará feliz con el resultado, no obstante su culpa claramente no ha sido. Tal y como recibió la instrucción se encargo de herirlo, para dejarlo morir lentamente, como se había estipulado y dictado su sentencia. Sin embargo, alguien no compartía la misma opinión de ellos. Sonrió satisfecho, pronto le daría una gran lección al responsable. Se detiene un momento y trata de ver el cielo, es capaz de distinguir el rojo de la luna. Su sed de sangre ha sido aplacada por el momento, el gran libro ha escrito un nuevo capítulo, con sangre de ese hombre.

¿Ahora, quién sería el siguiente?.

* * *

**Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ**

**Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ**

**NOTA:** Si cualquiera tiene duda, las palabras debajo del título de la historia, es el Padre Nuestro en latín.

**Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ**

**Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ****Θ**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
